1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports devices and more particularly relates to improved apparatus or jigs for fletching multi-vane fletches onto arrow shafts.
2. Prior Art
Fletching jigs are conventionally employed to properly position single arrow vanes, one at a time, against arrow shafts while glue, cement or another bonding agent which has been applied to the base of the vane sets and bonds the vane to the shaft. Such vanes may be of feather, plastic, rubber, foil or the like and usually become damaged during use of the arrow and must be replaced from time to time. The fletching procedure is slow and the jig is usually sufficiently imprecise and difficult to use so that it provides varying results. The particular location of vanes on the arrow shaft can affect arrow flight and the point of impact of the arrow on the target. Therefore, duplication of fletching results from vane to vane and arrow to arrow is important for accurate shooting, something every archer strives for. Saving of time in fletching arrows is also much to be desired. A considerable time investment is involved, since for each dozen of arrows usually 36 or 48 vanes must be separately and tediously applied. Accordingly, reduction of arrow fletching time and improvement in arrow fletching precision are being sought by archers.